Here, with me
by ladynephilim
Summary: El kazekage de la arena pasa por alto muchas cosas que carecen de importancia, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que hay una que ocupará toda su atención en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


**He aquí mi segunda historia de Naruto, soy rápida ¿no? aunque la realidad es que estuve en reposo y me dedique a escribir como loca y esta historia, no sé pero me encanta porque aparece mi personaje favorito de la serie, señoras y señores ¡Gaara del Desierto! Es sin duda tan awwwww, no sé ustedes, pero yo soy de las que aparece en la serie y grito y mi hermano me golpea por reventarle el tímpano, Bueeeeeeeeeno. Este oneshot pensaba que era largo, pero en todo es más corto -.- Espero que sea de su agrado, amo la pareja de Gaara con Matsuri, pero leí un oneshot y fic de Ino y Gaara y me gustó esa pareja, aunque a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa combinación LOL. Mucho diálogo y poca acción, ahora si ¡Besos!**

_Vals_.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE, WITH ME.<strong>

Las aves en otoño son escasas, en especial en este que ha estado más helado que de costumbre. Sin mencionar que en este terreno la fauna era muy diferente, como debería haberlo supuesto anteriormente. La verdad con tanto lío no podía pensar nada más. La guerra era una realidad y no podía negarse, en sólo días toda parte terrestre será un campo de batalla, lugares que antes eran sólo caminos para misiones ahora serán el campo de batalla. Caerá mucha gente, eso son los riesgos y es muy consciente de ello, pero en sólo pensar que alguna persona que tuvo contacto visual con ellos en los próximos días tal vez no estará; le provoca escalofríos en su columna vertebral.

"_El Kazekage de la Arena tiene miedo, continua así y llegarás lejos"._ Se dijo mentalmente, desde que le sacaron su bijuu tenía que acudir a las conversaciones con su conciencia, aunque con el demonio la mayoría eran sobre discusiones, llegaba a disfrutar sabiendo que tenía algo dentro de él con quien conversa y que obviamente existía.

— Kazekage-sama…—se anunció alguien desde la entrada de su tienda, en este momento estaba solo Kankuro y Temari fueron a dar un paseo y conversar de algo que ignoró. Cuando el shinobi entró, se dio cuenta por el vestuario que era un ninja de la Hoja. — Soy uno de los que cuida su tienda y bueno…—rascó su nuca por los nervios. — Una chica dice que quiere verlo.

Se extrañó por completo al saber que su visitante era una chica, pero más cuando no fue Matsuri la que se lo comunicó, siempre ella era la que le avisaba sobre todo. Era su guardia personal, fuera de Kankuro y Temari.

— ¿Qué chica?

— Sakura Haruno, señor. —dijo con cierta inseguridad sobre si había dicho su nombre correctamente, en el instante en que Gaara recordaba ese nombre, una cabellera rosa se asomó por la entrada, estaba medio sonriendo pero aun así la recordaba. Asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña al ninja indicándole que no había problema con ella.

— ¿Sabes? —inició la pelirrosa hablando, el chico le prestó atención —, es un lío poder hablar contigo, pero sólo tienes seguridad en la entrada…Por lo que veo aquí no hay nadie —sonrió y soltó una risita. —, usted confía mucho en sus habilidades.

— La verdad es que Kankuro y Temario no están aquí —se limitó a decir, sintiéndose extraño cuando Sakura utilizó el _"usted"_ para referirse a él ¿Acaso olvidó que él la mantuvo casi asfixiando en el pasado? ¿O que gracias a ella (y a los otros que ayudaron en su rescate) él estaba aquí ahora? Ella era muy educada, aún incluso con la gente que no debía. —, pero por favor trátame como Gaara, sólo soy Kazekage en la Arena…

— Pero aun así eres comandante de las armadas shinobis, mereces respeto. —respondió mirando atentamente cada cosa que estaba arriba de la mesa donde anteriormente estaba sentado el pelirrojo. —En todo caso, he venido a hablarle de otra cosa.

Gaara agradeció que al fin fuera al grano, con Haruno nunca hubiera hablado más de diez palabras y sería extraño empezar una discusión sobre tutear. La miró atentamente y entonces vio que en su mirada llevaba un enorme miedo, probablemente uno más grande de él que el llevaba dentro, algo le atormentaba y de seguro ahora le daría una pista. Quería ayudarla, no es que ahora fuera un buen pastor, pero quería que toda su gente se sintiera mejor que nunca y más siendo el quien los comandaba.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirrosa se limitó a hablar de su problema, que más bien era una favor que no podía pedírselo a otro Kage que no fuera el, se sintió de maravilla cuando ella admitió que sería el único que la escucharía y que además era el más cercano después de Tsunade. Después de que ella terminara de hablar y el de cumplir lo que ella le pedía (obviamente además de que la chica no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacía él y abrazarle) la llevó hasta la salida, despidiéndose y diciendo que cualquier cosa le comunicara.

Suspiró y decidió que sería bueno tomar un poco de aire. Cuando abrió la tienda se encontró con sus guardias y a toda la gente transportando equipaje, lo que se podría deducir como las armas de cada ninja.

—Gaara-sama es mejor que vuelva a su tienda, Kankuro y Temari-san aún no vuelven. —dijo una voz que él conocía, una femenina que usualmente sonaba dulce y preocupada, pero ahora sonaba neutra.

— Necesito tomar un poco de aire. —anunció con su voz suave, pero pareció que el semblante de la chica estaba igual, estaba extrañado de su manera de actuar.

— Por favor, Gaara-sama. Será sólo por unos minutos más, es por su seguridad…

— Está bien —aceptó no muy convencido. —, pero necesito hablar contigo. —dijo al no saber que le ocurría a su estudiante, la primera. Ella asintió y entró a la tienda mientras el Kazekage la sostenía la carpa para que entrara antes que él. Cuando estuvieron los dos solos respiró hondo y se dirigió a su estudiante. — ¿Qué te sucede, Matsuri?

La castaña no lo miró, pero sintió algo recorrerle tan febrilmente por su cuerpo que hizo que se estremeciera, cuando el pelirrojo se le dirigía siempre provocaba esa reacción. Al principio pensaba que era por ser el primer hombre mayor con el que tuvo contacto, ya que lo fue cuando lo asignaron como su maestro, pero después de los años se percató que no era por eso.

— Sólo me preocupo por usted, Kazekage-sama. —dijo girándose hacía él haciendo una reverencia, lo que provocó que el chico frunciera su ceño.

—Sé muy bien que tu deseo es protegerme, pero hay algo más. —se acercó peligrosamente a ella, o por lo menos eso supuso Matsuri, quien consideraba esa acción un poco violenta. — No deberías temer en decirme, puedes confiar en mí. Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti, fuiste mi alumna.

Y ese fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, eso era lo que menos quería escuchar Matsuri de la boca de Gaara, aunque lo sabía y por supuesto estaba orgullosa; esas palabras la perforaban en lo más profundo cada vez que se las repetía.

— Lo sé, Gaara-sama —dijo cada palabra con su voz original, esa que tanto la caracterizaba, la dulce y delicada. Trató que le saliera como en el campo de batalla, sin importar los sentimientos seguiría con la frente en alto. —, créame que quiero decirle, pero es preferible así. Usted ha estado _ocupado_ mucho en este tiempo, con visitas y reuniones…No quiero ser una carga más. —le sonrió con cortesía e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara, quien parecía todavía no tragarse esas palabras que dijo su ex alumna.

Cuando sintió su presencia lejos de su alcance, se propuso traducir y examinar cada una de las cosas que había dicho la castaña, tal vez así podría ayudarla un poco. Pero por más que lo trataba no podía, a veces esa chiquilla podría ser un serio problema, aunque se había hecho una de las personas más importante en su aldea y su deber era ayudarla, le debía el favor después de muchas y tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Aunque, como ella anteriormente había dicho sería un poco complicado, todo esto de la guerra lo tenía agotado, pero no era excusa; este asunto sólo le demoraría unos minutos o al menos una hora, pero más no.

Comenzó a recordar cada palabra que le dijo, que haya recalcado con su voz _"no quiero preocuparlo, es preferible así, usted ha estado ocupado, no quiero ser una carga más…" _esas había sido las cruciales que había dicho y mientras trataba de analizarlas, era obvio que cada una era dedicada a él, por lo que supuso en el instante que él era causa de sus problemas. Caminó hacía la salida abriendo la cortina que tapaba su entrada, al echar una vista al exterior se percató que era casi de noche.

— ¿Quiere tomar aire, Kazekage-sama? —le preguntó uno de sus guardias, reconoció al de la Hoja que antes le comunicó sobre Sakura. Como respuesta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. — Debería abrigarse, está comenzando a hacer frio.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Matsuri? —consultó mientras aceptaba el abrigo del shinobi.

— Dijo que iría por comida por usted. —respondió colocando las manos a su lado, volviendo a su puesto. Gaara miró para ubicarse en el campamento y recordar donde estaba el lugar que preparaban las comidas, caminó unos metros y lo reconoció a cinco tiendas más allá. Mientras se acercaba se percató que las personas entraban a sus tiendas dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde, algunos se preparaban para hacer guardia, mientras él iba en busca de su guardia personal y alumna que estaba en crisis, excelente.

Cuando llegó no vio a Matsuri por ningún lado, por más que dio vueltas por el perímetro del lugar no pudo encontrarla, estaba decidido a volver a su tienda, pero vio a Temari y Kankuro entrando a la tienda y prefirió ahorrarse una ronda de preguntas.

— ¿Gaara-sama?

Se volteó al escuchar la voz de la castaña, llevaba una bolsita verde pegada su pecho y pudo notar que temblaba levemente, quiso creer que era por el frio, pero realmente no sabía.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? Se morirá de frio —pudo ver que la chica fruncía el ceño, pero se oía como sus dientes castañeaban a pesar de que quería adoptar una posición seria, el temblar de sus labios la hizo ver adorable.

— Al parecer tú lo harás —sacó su abrigó y lo depositó en los hombros de Matsuri, quien a tal gesto se sonrojó levemente, obviamente queriendo ocultarlo pensaba en cualquier cosa tratando de no desmayarse debido a lo caballero que fue Gaara con ella, caminó a su lado en silencio, no sabiendo el rumbo, pero supuso que se iban al mismo lugar. — Sé que estás disgustada conmigo, pero no sé sobre que…

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

— Puedes decirme, no me molestaré. —ella se detuvo y el pelirrojo la miró extrañado, apretó la comida que llevaba contra su pecho, temía que pasaría esto.

— Usted no tiene nada malo, Gaara-sama. —apenas pudo oír lo que dijo, por lo que se acercó más. — El problema soy yo. Usted ha estado _ocupado_ y yo sólo le preocupo más…

Y entonces algo se encendió en la mente de Gaara, como un interruptor. Una palabra que dijo Matsuri lo hizo ponerse alerta y no estaba seguro si escuchó bien, pero sin duda esa era. La miró atentamente por un largo rato, ella tenía su vista fija en la comida que le llevaba, al parecer no se percató de que no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero lo intuía.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando Sakura Haruno entró en mi tienda?

Un silencio de nuevo les rodeó, pero esta vez el de ojos claros si notó como la chica se estremecía, al parecer había metido el dedo en la llaga. Ella al fin levantó su mirada, pero no dijo nada. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, no quería quebrarse en un momento tan importante, Gaara la miraba fijamente queriendo leer su alma, usualmente él se fijaba en la mirada de una persona antes de mezclarse con ella o crear lazos, es por eso que notó el primer día como le temía a las armas.

Quería responder y diablos, realmente quería hacerlo, quería decirle todo pero a la vez no podía. No podía aceptar que la mirara con pena o que la odiara por lo que le diría, no podría ser capaz de mirarlo todos los días; el hecho de que la chica de la hoja hoy entrara a la tienda, la hizo parecer celos, pero en realidad sentía miedo de ella ya que sabía que era más poderosa que ella y tal vez el Kazekage le agraden las chicas poderosas y…Mierda, no sabe qué cosas más pensaba cuando ella entró a la tienda, intentó no parecer una típica chica enamorada y celosa, pero hoy lo padeció.

— Yo...Yo sólo no reaccioné a tiempo, lo siento. —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, además se percató de que llevaba un largo rato sin responder y sólo eso se le vino a la cabeza,

Pero aun así Gaara le miraba pidiendo una razón más contundente, que le convenciera de todo lo que el dudaba. Quería volver a exigirle que le dijera la verdad, pero fue interrumpido.

— La verdad es que…Me sentí mal, cu-cuando la chica de la hoja pidió hablar con usted, la recordé, ella era la que derrotó a Sasori de las arenas rojas —tomó un poco de aire. —, me dio pena darme cuenta que yo no era nada al lado de ella y que t-tal vez a usted le agraden más fuertes…—Gaara le miró atento, asimilando lo que ella decía. —Es algo estúpido, pero…Sentí envidia de que estuviera sola con usted…

— Matsuri tu eres muy fuerte.

La chica la miró con una sonrisa triste, sabía perfectamente que debía ser más directa, pero vamos Gaara no entendería nada si no se lo dices fuerte y claro, aún no comprende del todo los sentimientos del otro. Se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una última sonrisa no muy convincente al chico y siguió con el camino. Se resignó a seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido, a seguir siendo como la ninja enamorada del Kazekage, el típico amor imposible. Un cliché.

Estaba muy decidida a esa vida, hasta que la arena la detuvo, enterrando sus pies con delicadeza.

— Espera. —sintió un revuelco en su corazón al escuchar la voz decidida de Gaara, usualmente el de ojos claros no ocupaba ese tono con ella. Aunque todo se volvió más difícil en el momento que sintió la mano fría del chico sobre su brazo derecho.

— No debe hacer esto, Gaara-sama…

— Pero quiero. —en ese momento sentía como la arena danzaba por su brazo y le hacía cosquillas, fue un gesto maravilloso. Se volteó y se encontró con los ojos color esmeraldas del pelirrojo, que por primera vez la miraban dulcemente, olvidando si la comida se caía de sus brazos se quedó maravillada e impactada por su mirada, si pudiera se perdería en ella. Estaba tan ida que no se dio cuenta de que el chico de acercaba cada vez más a ella y liberó el agarre de la arena sobre sus pies.

Así como tampoco se percató de que sus labios danzaban junto a los del Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena, era un vals fluorescente y único. Se notaban perfectamente como los inexpertos labios del chico se esforzaban por dar lo mejor de sí y aunque Matsuri no estuviera en una situación distinta, lo notó. Devolvió ese beso con todo ese silencio que se guardó durante años, desde que Gaara la fue a buscar cuando fue secuestrada hasta hoy, esperó mucho tiempo pero al parecer la espera tuvo tu fruto, sus labios dejaron de acariciarse cuando no pudieron más con el oxígeno que les hacía falta, se miraron una última vez y la chica esta vez sonrió como era debido y pudo jurar que él le devolvió la sonrisa. Iba a hablar, pero supo que lo podría arruinar todo, sus dudas sobre el beso quedaron aclaradas cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre su frente.

— Volvamos a la tienda.


End file.
